Me di cuenta tarde
by Laia
Summary: Harry se da cuenta tarde de algo, ¿Podra Draco aceptar? Slash [Corregido algunos errores]


ME DI CUENTA TARDE -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy:  
  
"Te amaba. Por dios, claro que te amaba.  
Pero no supe, no supe tratarte, no supe amarte.  
No puedo evitar hundirme ahora, al verte junto a alguien que no soy yo, al verte junto a ella, al verte abrazarla, besarla, tocarla.  
  
Me hundo en la miseria al darme cuenta que no supe apreciar lo que tuve. No te di nada. Ni un beso, ni una caricia, ni una palabra. Nada. Solo vacío, solo la nada.  
  
Te cansé, te cansaste de esperar, de ver que el frió era yo, que yo era el que no se te acercaba, el que huía de ti, me sorprendí al ver que buscabas mis ojos, buscabas una mirada, pero yo solo te ignoraba, yo hice TU papel, el de Slytherin, frío y con coraza.  
Admito que los insultos y las riñas cesaron, pero eso empeoró las cosas, ni saludos, ni despedidas, ni miradas, ni gestos, solo la nada.  
  
Hasta que un día dijiste que no lo soportabas, que preferías las peleas y los insultos a una relación condenada. Mientras escuchaba tus palabras, me aguanté las lágrimas. Se me vino el mundo encima al ver como todo acababa.  
  
Me di cuenta tarde, de lo mucho que me importabas.  
Duele, duele saber que ahora me odias mas que nunca, que me consideras un simple tropezón en tu vida, piensas que jugué contigo, que me reí en tu cara, pero yo en verdad te amaba.  
No espero una respuesta, ni siquiera una palabra, ni siquiera pido que entiendas lo que me paso esas semanas.  
Solo te digo que tuve miedo, miedo a lo que pasaba, yo te gustaba y eso me bastaba. Fui egoísta, no pensé en ti, no pensé en lo que necesitabas, no te hablo solo de sexo, también de caricias, besos y palabras. Hacerte sentir que me importabas.  
  
Eras un sueño para mi, te tenia y ya no necesitaba nada. Tuve miedo a tocarte y romperte. Tuve miedo a descubrir que era un sueño. Tuve miedo a tantas cosas que entiendo que me dejaras, pero al irte te llevaste un pedazo mío y eso no me lo va a arreglar nada ni nadie. Solo quiero que lo sepas antes de que te prometas dentro de unas horas, se que presentas en sociedad a la chica que siempre abrazas.  
Al principio pensé que tus padres te obligaban a casarte con esa muchacha, pero el ver como la besabas, mis dudas quedaron despejadas.  
Te deseo toda la felicidad que a mi lado no encontrabas.  
Always and forever you and me.  
Te ama.  
Harry"  
  
Releyó la carta un par de veces mas. Incrédulo. -No puede...no puede decirme esto ahora- Gimió desesperado.  
-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Zabini.- Tu padre esta a punto de presentarte.-Se escuchó la melodía de presentación. Malfoy tragó saliva desesperado.  
-Yo.  
-Vamos, tienes que salir.- Diciendo esto le empujó hacia el atril. Al instante una docena de flashes de cámaras de fotos y de videos enfocaron al rubio.  
-Aquí mi hijo: Draco Lucius Malfoy va a presentar en sociedad y para todo el mundo mágico a su futura prometida y esposa: Helena Jonha Nardic.- Por la puerta de enfrente apareció una muchacha de dorados y rizados cabellos, con los ojos verdes.  
-Como los de el -Susurró.  
-¿Decías?- Pregunto su padre en voz baja.  
-Nada padre- Respondió.  
  
-Bien, ahora Draco presentaras y tomaras como prometida a Helena.- Dijo un hombre con capa blanca. Que Draco reconoció como un sacerdote mágico. Tanto rollo para prometer a dos personas, odio el método tradicional, todo esto no pasaría si estuviese con  
-¿Draco?- Susurró su padre. Este salió de su ensimismamiento miró a su padre que alzo una ceja y le hizo una señal, el rubio suspiró y asintió.  
  
-Repite conmigo por favor. Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy -Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
-Te doy este anillo -Te doy este anillo- Repitió mecánicamente y sacando el anillo de la caja.  
-Que simboliza el cariño -Que simboliza el cariño- Tenia la garganta seca. Cogió la mano de la chica para ponerle el anillo.  
-Y el amor que te profano -........- La garganta se le atascó. No puedo decir eso Paseo la mirada por los presentes. Y unas palabras le vinieron a la mente. "Me di cuenta tarde, de lo mucho que me importabas" ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Vivir una mentira? ¿Jurar por un amor que no sentía? No  
  
Miro a su padre pidiendo disculpas y se guardo el anillo en el bolsillo.  
-Lo siento- Dijo mirando a Helena- No puedo vivir una mentira. Espero que llegues a perdonarme.  
Y sin decir mas salio corriendo del ministerio ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Abracé mis rodillas sintiéndome un estúpido, seguro que se estaría burlando de mi carta. Escondí la cabeza entre mis rodillas y llore, llore por él, llore por mi, por algo que casi ni existió.  
-Maldito amor. Maldita cosa llamada amor. -Sollocé.  
  
-Yo creo que es lo mejor que te puede pasar Levanté la vista tan deprisa que me hice daño y todo!  
Era ÉL y estaba AQUÍ. Cerro la puerta por la que acababa de entrar y dio un par de pasos, cerca, pero manteniendo la distancia. Nos miramos largamente.  
-Tu.  
-Yo.  
-Pero tu estabas en.  
-Pero estoy aquí- Me interrumpi  
  
-Pero te ibas a.  
-No pude.  
-¿por qué?  
Draco se mordió el labio y saco la carta. Yo entendí.  
-No pude...no quise vivir una mentira.  
-Pensé que la amabas- Susurré. -Pensaste mal....-Dijo quitándole importancia.- Tu sabes a quien amo.  
Yo tragué saliva.  
  
-Necesito que me lo recuerdes.- Supliqué. El me miro. Abrió la boca, pero después la cerró, titubeó pero se acerco mas a mi, consiguiendo ponerme MUY nervioso. Levantó una mano y me acarició la mejilla, yo suspire y cerré los ojos. Cuando retiró la mano y volví a abrir los ojos lo vi demasiado cerca, nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Empecé a temblar.  
  
Se acerco mas y mas, y mas. Nuestros labios chocaron y yo tuve que agarrarme a él porque sentía que me mareaba por la sensación, con temor comencé a mover los labios a su compás, hasta que sentí su lengua pedir permiso para entrar, y cuando separe los labios y se deslizo por mi boca creí morirme de gusto, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y yo rodee su cuello. Me habría quedado así para siempre, sintiéndole tan cerca, sintiéndole mío. Pero nuestros pulmones no pudieron mas y nos tuvimos que separar.  
  
Solo los labios, porque estaba claro que ahora que le tenia no pensaba soltarle en la vida.  
-Por esto a valido la pena todo lo que ha pasado- Susurró jadeante.  
No pude evitar sonreír y mirarle agradecido. Me devolvió la sonrisa y con algo de esfuerzo (no le soltaba para nada) sacó una cajita de su chaqueta. La abrió y me mostró una anillo.  
-Harry James Potter, si aceptas este anillo y lo que conlleva hacerlo, te juro que no te dejare escapar nunca mas, te amare hasta el día en que muera.  
  
Cuando recordé cómo se respiraba (de la emoción me quede sin aire...XD) Le bese con desesperación y alegría mezcladas. -He de tomar eso como un si...¿no?  
Yo asentí y el me coloco el anillo. Lo miramos los dos a la vez.  
-Te queda perfecto, aunque todo en ti queda perfecto Cosas así hacían que cada vez le amase mas. Le mordí el labio inferior sacandole un gemido.  
  
-Te amo- Le susurré -Y yo a ti.- Me contesto dulcemente.  
-¿Siempre Juntos?- Pregunté -Juntos hasta el final- Me besó mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.  
Presentí que este era el comienzo de una nueva vida. Una vida mía, una vida suya, una vida de los dos.  
  
Fin  
------------------------------------------  
  
Se que no deberia subir este fic sin acabar la otra historia pero me vino la inspiracion. No creo que lo continue, bueno todo depende de mi musa, pero no creo, me gusta asi.  
Reviews pliss Laia Lo e vuelto a subir pk tenia algunos errores...sorry 


End file.
